NARUSAKU: ALA INVERSA DEL AMOR
by Naly Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es perseguido por los akatsuki, ya que el demonio de 9 es el mas poderoso y el ultimo de todos, Sakura Haruno es un ninja pero no cualquiera, sino un angelical, cual deber es matar al demonio que posee naruto en su interior, pero no podrá, ya que entre ellos dos nace un amor, los obtaculos serán mayores y tendrán que ver LA INVERSA DEL AMOR...
1. NARUSAKU: UN NINJA DE KONAHA

*NARUSAKU: ALA INVERSA DEL AMOR"*

*** antes de iniciar a leer, quiero aclarar que el mundo angelical son ninja mandados a la tierra a combatir a los demonios, que son los jinchurikis. Tambien que sasuke aquí sera ninja de la hoja e igual itachi son los ultimos 2 uchihas***

CAP 1 : UN NINJA DE KONOHA

Esta historia se situa entre 3 mundos totalmente diferentes y se unen 1 solo, el mundo ninja, el mundo de los demonios y el mundo angelical.

En la aldea escondida entre las hojas, tambien conocida como konoha, ubicada en el pais del fuego, vive una kunoichi que esta destinada a detener a un demonio cual dever es la destruccion total del mundo. Hace 17 años aproximadamente ese demonio ataco a la aldea, para controlar su poder el 4° hokage Minato encerro ese demonio en el interior de su propio hijo, sacrificandose el y su madre por ese niño, pero antes le pidio al 3° hokage que se llevara a su hijo fuera de la aldea, que se lo dejara a su abuelo jiraya. Asi fue cumplida la ultima voluntad de sus padre, el joven crecio siendo un hombre justo honesto y sin saber la existencia del demonio que posee adentro de el. Por su parte la kunoichi crecio igual sin saber que su dever era enfrentar un demonio, ambos desconocian muchas cosas e incluso aveces su propia eexistencia.

El joven demonio vivio 17 años con su abuelo en la parte mas apartada del pais del rayo, se convirtio en ninja de la aldea oculta entre las nubes, por su parte la kunoichi se convirtio en una ninja medico de la hoja.

Un joven alto con cabellos amarillos, y una banda en la frente de la aldea de las nubes, con una ropa gris con blanco ( tipica de la aldea) y su espada en la espalda, estaba por salir de su casa cuando de pronto llego su abuelo jiraya diciendo

– buenos dias naruto, ya te vas a una mision?

– ero-sennin, ya volviste, dime adonde haz ido

– ya te he dicho miles de veces que soy tu abuelo tienes que respetarme tarado le grito jiraya dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su nieto, este se sobo y contesto

– está bien abuelo pervertido adonde haz sido, seguramente fuiste a los baños termales verdad -_-

Jiraya solo sonrió puso la mano sobre la cabeza del chico y dijo

– naruto, no te gustaría irnos a vivir a la aldea donde naciste – a konaha, estás hablando enserio verdad abuelo contesto naruto emocionado y con una gran sonrisa

– si así es el gran jiraya hablo ya con el raikage y con la hokage, y por ser descendiente del 4° tu padre, puedes volver siendo un shinobi de esa aldea

– genial, pero abuelo pervertido debo despedirme de bee-sensei contesto naruto

– claro que si, ve te veo aquí en1 hora iré preparando las cosas okei dijo jiraya

– hai! Ero-sennin y salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea. Jiraya lo observo vio al cielo y pensó ´´ a pesar de que le han hecho mucha falta su hijo se ha convertido en un gran ninja como lo deseaban, deberás lo veo como mi nieto, minato, kushina es hora de Naruto vuelva a casa y haga justicia por su muerte, yo sé que la liberación del de 9 colas tuvo que ver el enmascarado, solo espero que los ninja angelicales no le hagan daño, yo lo protegeré´´

En konaha…

Una joven de pelo rosa, ojos color jade, caminaba asía la

Oficina de la 5° hokage, toco la puerta, al entrar se sorprendió al ver a un joven pelinegro, ojos negros y con un chaleco de jounnin y su banda en la frente, y esta dijo

– sasuke-kun, volviste de tu misión

– así es sakura, cuanto haz cambiado, ja hace ya un año que no nos veíamos

– sasuke, sakura, me da gusto volver a reunirnos el equipo completo dijo kakashi llegando por la ventana

– solo falta sai-kun dijo sakura algo triste

– la muerte de sai, la tendrán que dejar de lado equipo 7, a partir de mañana se le unirá un nuevo compañero en las misiones, no quiero oír nada de protestas estabien dijo tsunade

– imp.! Aun que nos opongamos hará lo que quiera no es verdad hokage dijo sasuke cruzado de brazos

– jeje perdónenlo, lady tsunade contesto sakura aprentando con fuerza su puño, sasuke lo vio y puso una cara de enojo en eso, hablo kakashi

– entendemos tsunade-sama, nos podría decir quién es el nuevo miembro del equipo? Pregunto el

– tú ya lo conoces y muy bien kakashi, es NARUTO UZUMAKI, va volver junto con jiraya, además quería pedirte sasuke que fueras a recibirlos mañana… (No la dejo terminar y dijo emocionado sasuke)

– será naruto, si!, no puedo creer lo que diré pero hokage no pudiste hacer mejor elección, a ese chico yo lo conozco, es un ninja de la nube, en unos de los viajes con mi ni-san, él y yo nos hicimos amigos, él es mi rival

– ja, así que lo conoces mejor para él y para ti, cuento con ustedes equipo kakashi.

En la aldea de la nube…

Naruto le decía adiós a killer bee, este rapeaba mientras lo veía partir, jiraya y el emprendieron el viaje asía konoha, se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa, jiraya le ordeno a naruto escoger ropa nueva, entonces se probó un conjunto naranja con negro (su vestimenta de la serie), al salir dijo feliz

– ero-sennin, esta ropa está muy cómoda, aunque he tenido que dejar mi banda, me siento incompleto

– sabía que dirías eso, pero como ya no somos ninja de la nube tendrás que usar esta banda naruto (le dio su banda dela hoja). Naruto se la puso viéndose al espejo, se observó de varios perfiles, al ponérsela en la frente dijo

– Ahora soy Naruto Uzumaki, UN NINJA DE KONAHA

–así debió ser siempre, bien muchacho continuemos, que el camino es largo contesto jiraya viéndolo

– bien vamos abuelo, por cierto muchas gracias por dejarme volver a casa je , le sonrió por ultimo naruto

En la aldea de la lluvia…

Tobi, hablaba con pain y decía

\- tobi ya es momento de actuar, a diferencia de ninja angelicales, nosotros necesitamos al chico vivo,

\- no te necesita preocupar por esos angelitos, te recuerdo que tú mismo mataste a todos, el ultimo era sai, te acuerdas

– algo me dice que todavía hay uno vivo, lo puedo sentir, y si llega a encontrar antes que nosotros al demonio de 9, te matare le contesto pain, viéndolo con su rinegan

– no te preocupes tendrás al demonio de 9 ante ti como lo prometí, mandare a sasori por él, no te preocupes contesto tobi

– el que debería preocuparse eres tu pero para no perder tu linda cabeza je dijo pain

– te recuerdo que sin mi jamás abrías podido liberar al de 9 de esa molesta de kushina

– pero de que me sirvió si el 4° lo encerró en su hijo idiota le grito pain

– esta vez no fallare dijo por ultimo tobi yéndose.

** espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, por favor no se pierdan esta historia al igual que con la anterior***

Ate: naly tanade uzumaki


	2. NARUSAKU 2: ELLA

*NARUSAKU: ALA INVERSA DEL AMOR"*

"CAP 2: ELLA"

Naruto y jiraya se dirigian a la aldea de la hoja, naruto iba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, jiraya lo noto entonces dijo

– naruto, dime porque estas tan emocionado?

– jmp! Como que porque ero-sennin, por fin conocere la aldea de mis padres, por la cual murieron, ademas devo… ( ahí naruto puso su rostro con tristesa)

– entiendo quieres averiguar bien el porque no es asi dijo jiraya serio

– se que me dijiste que no buscara venganza, que buscara justicia y para eso eh, entrenado con bee-sensei para hacerme muy fuerte ya lo veras dijo naruto denuevo emocionado.

– bien dicho muchacho, juntos llegares al fondo de todo eso dijo jiraya y continuaron su camino. Naruto iba admirando el paisaje de su alrededor y la tranquilidad que se podia respirar ahí, cuando volteo a ver unas gran puertas frente a el

– huau!, ero-sennin, esta es konaha exclamo naruto feliz

– asi es naruto, esta es la aldea donde naciste contesto jiraya – genial detebayo! Exclamo aun mas feliz.

En eso un muchacho aparecio frente a a ellos, junto tsunade y kakashi, naruto corrio feliz a saludar a tsunade diciendo

– abuela-tsunade, no haz cambeado nada eh?!

– naruto la ultima vez que te vi tenias 12 años, eras un mocoso, mirate ahora contesto tsunade

– a pero si tambien esta aquí kakashi dijo jiraya salundandolo – hola jiraya-sama, naruto bienvenidos contesto kakashi sonriendo ligeramente

– kakashi- sensei, la ultima vez que me fuiste a visitar fue con la loca, que tengo por prima karin dijo naruto cruzandose de brazos

– jeje, si y recuerdo que salieron peleando como es su costumbre, pero me alegra verte naruto contesto kakashi

– ami igual sensei ( vio a sasuke y hacercandosele le dijo) ¿te conozco?

– tan rapido te olvidaste de mi dobe contesto sasuke con una sonrisa de burla

– dobe?!, ahhhhhh! Eres sasuke teme cierto grito naruto señalandolo

– te dije que no me llamaras teme, dobe baka! Le grito sasuke

– hey! Tranquilos ustedes 2, sasuke haz madurado bastante le dijo jiraya agarrando a naruto

– jiraya-sama, veo que naruto sigue igual de inmaduro que siempre, como hace 7 años baka! Contesto sasuke en su pose de cerio y cruzado de brazos

– jiraya devo hablar contigo y con kakashi, sasuke porque no le muestras a naruto la aldea, presentale a los demas y despues bienen a mi oficina estabien contesto tsunade, tratando de calmarlos

– porque devo ser yo?! Respondio sasuke. Tsunade solo puso su cara de enfado, sasuke la noto y acepto por miedo a la hokage – bien dobe vamos! Le dijo sasuke

– ero-sennin hay un puesto de ramen por aquí, tengo demaiada hambre contesto naruto

– porfavor naruto, comportate, al rato iremos a casa de tu prima asi que obedece a sasuke le contesto jiraya

– hey! Abuelo, abuela, kakashi-sensei no me dejen con este teme les gritaba naruto, mientras los 3 se alejaban. Naruto y sasuke caminaban en silencio cada uno se miraba con rivalidad, cuando de pronto naruto se detuvo al ver las cabezas de los hokages y entre ellas las del 4° su padre, puso una cara de tristesa, sasuke lo noto y dijo

– naruto, tu padre es el mas grande heroe de esta aldea, estaria orgulloso de ti dobe

– sasuke…. Gracias, por eso hace mucho queria venir a este lugar, porque papa, murio protegiendo esta aldea del de 9 colas, y yo igual protegere esta aldea y sus habitantes, me convertire en el proximo hokage deveras! Contesto naruto alzando su puño

– ja, sigues igual que en aquella ocasión cuando nos conocimos, pero olvidalo, ven querias comor ramen conozco un lugar estupendo dobe le dijo sasuke adelantandose

– oye espera sasuke le gritaba naruto corriendo tras el. Iba pidiendo permiso a todas la personas, en eso no se fijo y choco con alguien, este pidio una disculpa y le ayudo a recoger sus cosas, le ayudo a pararse a esa persona, al tomar su mano se quedaron viendo el y ELLA, y dijo naruto

– perdone señorita esque iba tras mi amigo

– podrias tener mas cuidado le dijo ella

– perdon, deveras le ofresco una disculpa de corazon, mi nombre es naruto le contesto el portador del demonio

– naruto?!, * asi que es el(penso la pelirosa)*, mi nombre es sakura, devo irme conpermiso dijo ella despidiendose y llendose, naruto noto se le callouna pulsera, la trato de alcanzar pero ya no habia nadie, sasuke regreso por el, se fueron al ichiraku.

En ese lugar llegaron shikamaru, chouji, y kiba saludaron a sasuke, el les presento a naruto, este saludo y los invito a comer, naruto provo el ramen y casi se desmayaba al provar su sabor, en eso por accidente se le cayo pulsera, al recogerla se le quedo viendo sentimentalmente y penso

\- * su nombre de ELLA, era sakura, nunca habia visto alguna muchacha tan linda como ella*. Sasuke lo noto, pero solo sonrio, despues de pagar la cuenta se despidieron de los muchachos y fueron en direccion a la oficina de la hokage, a unos pocos centimetros de entrar naruto oyo algo que lo intrigo, tsunade le decia a jiraya

– el ultimo ninja angelical, murio en na batalla hace ya 1 año, pero su poder reencarno en alguien mas, jiraya, naruto esta un gran peligro y lo sabes bien, el demonio de 9 que esta en su interior podria despertar en cualquier momento, por otro lado akatsuki querra venir por el y no podremos protegerlo

– lo se bien tsunade, naruto es el ultimo de los 9 demonios sobrevivientes, incluso killer bee de la aldea de la nube, perdio al de 8 hace tiempo fue un milagro que no haya muerto, pero yo se que en el cazo de mi nieto seria diferente, yo… yo le prometi a sus padres protegerlo de los ninjas angelicales y de akatsuki asi sea lo ultimo que haga contestaba jiraya. En eso alguien entro desenfrenado asotando la puerta, sasuke trato de contenerlo, pero naruto dijo

– he escuchado bien, el demonio de 9, que mato a mis padres esta dentro de mi…

\- naruto dejanos explicarlo dijo tsunade

– me mentiste abuelo, tu, pero porque… porque maldita sea! Le grito naruto enojado y con lagrimas en los ojos

– tus padres encerraron al demonio de 9 dentro de ti, para que un dia tu vencieras a la organización akatsuki y cambiaras la idea de los ninja angelicales de querrer matar a los que son diferentes y son conocidos como jinchurikis contesto jiraya

– ahora entiendo porque siempre le pedias al raikage que no me dejara participar en misiones fuera de la aldea, no querias que esta cosa dentro de mi saliera, siempre me viste como un peligro, una peste… contesto naruto triste

– te equivocas naruto, tu no eres niguna peste, no eres un demonio, no eres un jinchuriki, tu eres un heroe, deves cumplir con la ultima voluntad de tus padres, la cual es cambiar a estos 3 mundos que coexisten disque como uno solo, lo cual no es cierto contesto tsunade

– naruto tu dever es controlar al demonio que llevas dentro de ti, y demostrarle al mundo que ellos no son los malos, como lo murieron pensadonlo, kushi y minato, creyeron en ti como lo he hecho yo todo este tiempo contesto jiraya

– escucha naruto yo no se que vaya a pasar ahora, pero yo te considero mi rival, pero ahora quiero ayudarte realmente le dijo sasuke

– asies naruto nosotros te ayudaremos le dijo kakashi – abuelo, eres una baka lo sabias dijo naruto limpiandose las lagrimas – ja lo se hijo le contesto jiraya sonriendo.


	3. NARUSAKU 3: NUESTRA PRIMERA MISIONJUNTOS

*NARUSAKU: ALA INVERSA DEL AMOR"*

"CAP 3 : NUESTRA PRIMERA MISION JUNTOS"

Sakura iba caminando por la aldea, distrida solo pensando en el encuentro con naruto, en eso ino le hablo

– sakura ¡! Le grito para despertarla de lo distraida que iba

– ino!, perdon esque iba pensando contesto sakura – adivino ibas pensando en sasuke-kun dijo ino

– que, por supuesto que no, lo que pasa esque el nuevo integrante para nuestro equipo ya llego contesto la pelirosa con gran tristesa

– sakura, lo lamento se que apenas ha pasado un año desde la muerte de sai-kun, pero no puedes seguir asi dijo ino tratando de contentarla

– ino, no lo entiendes por salvarme a mi del maldito demonio el murio, por mi culpa y mi debilidad contesto sakura ya con unas lagrimas en los ojos. Un silencio profundo se sintio entre las dos chichas, poco despues sakura se limpio las lagrimas diciendo – perdoname ino, no quiece gritarte, solo que aun no puedo asimilar que ese demonio de 7 colas mato a sai, sabes todas las noches trato de hacerme a la idea que el aun vive, en mi,pero cada vez me siento mas sola, me alegra volver a ver a sasuke-kun , pero aun a mi corazon le hace falta una razon por la cual vivir, perdona devo irme ( dijo al ultimo dando la media vuelta y marchandose).

Iba a ver su muñeca donde traia la pulsera, que le habia regalado sai, en eso busco por sus bolsillos y no la encontraba, recordo el accidente con naruto, y penso ** MALDICION, la tiene ese chico nuevo, mañana lo buscare**.

En la torre hokage…

Naruto iba saliendo de la torre aun un poco deprimido, con las manos en sus bolsillos sin prestarle atencion a su abuelo ( jiraya), quien noto su cara, y decidio mejor no decirle nada, caminaron un rato, hasta llegar a una casa hermosa, con un jadin muy grande y bien cuidado, en eso salio karin uzumaki diciento

– abuelo, naruto, pero que hacen aquí?! Pregunto sorprendida

– karin , podemos quedarnos contigo, acabamos de llegar a konoha hoy y venimos muy cansados dijo jiraya. Karin noto la mirada de naruto, entonces pasaron adentro, les enseño sus habitaciones donde podian dormir, al pasar al cuarto de naruto, el dijo

– porfavor no me molesten devo prepararme para mañana

– hai, primo estas bien? Pregunto karin

– estare bien lo prometo contesto naruto, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto. Jiraya y karin bajaron a la cocina, jiraya hablo con la peliroja sobretodo lo que habia sucedido en el dia, ella cada vez se vei mas preocupada por su primo naruto, al decirlo jiraya a karin sobre que tenia que irse por unos dias, ella acepto quedarse con naruto y apoyarlo en lo que pudiera. Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto abrazando una foto donde aparecian sus padres juntos, entonces pensaba ** PORQUE MALDICION, PORQUE MALDITA SEA ESOS AKATSUKI Y NINJAS ANGELICALES, VIENEN TRAS ESTE ZORRO DEMONIO, PORQUE ME LO ENCERRASTE PAPA, NO LO ENTIENDO**.

En eso momento alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto, - naruto, puedo pasar? Pregunto karin. El ninja se paro, limpiandose sus ojos y abriendo la puerta, karin entro al notar que tenia la foto de sus padres dijo

– el abuelo me ha contado lo que sucedió, solo venia a decirte que no estas solo, y que ese zorro maldito que vive dentro de ti, no tiene que cambiar quien eres, mi tio minato y mi tia kushina te dejaron una mision y es salvar a este mundo cambiando su ideologia, no deves olvidarlo jamas, porque si lo haces estarias desonrrando a lo UZMAKIS dijo karin. Al oir lo ultimo, naruto se sorprendio, vio la foto de sus padres, karin ya se iba a ir, cuando naruto le contesto

– oye peloajitomatado, como vas con sugetsu?

– baka ¡! Eso no te importa, porque no me dices tu ya superaste tus metas oke? Le dijo karin

– creo que ahora tengo objetivos mas grandes por los cuales luchar, karin no olvides esto, el proximo hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas se llama NARUTO UZUMAKI DETEBAYO! Contesto el rubio sonriendole.

Al dia siguiente…

El equipo 7 fue sitado a la torre hokage, en la oficina de la 5° hokage se encontaban ya sasuke, kakashi y sakura, quienes solo esperaban al nuevo miembro, quien venia corriendo en la aldea con su mochila, se tropezo casi al llegar, en eso se asombro al ver un restaurante de ichiraku frente a sus ojos, un olor a ramen le llego,y se dijo asi mismo

– no, ahora no puedo devo llegar a mi nueva mision, pero, no importa si llego un poco tarde, ademas kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde. Aquel rubio entro al puesto de ichiraku.

1 hora despues… el rubio iba saliendo del restaurant, estiro sus brazos, diciendo - bien ahora si estoy listo para la mision. En eso a lo lejos venian sasuke, y kakashi de regreso, al ver a naruto, sasuke le dijo

– oye dobe!, porque no haz llegado para nuestra nueva mision

– jeje, pues veras teme, esque…bueno..etto. jeje decia el para darle vueltas a sasuke y no contestarle

– adivino naruto, haz entrado a comer al ichiraku cierto? Pregunto kakashi

– si, lo lamento pero el ramen es mi debelidad, pero supongo que ya les habran dicho nuestra mision asi que es hora de irnos, detebayo contesto naruto animado.

– ja tenemos que esperar a nuestra otra compañera, mira de hecho ahí viene dijo sasuke señalandola. Naruto se quedo casi sin palabras ala ver que era la misma chava con la que habia chocado un dia antes. Al llegar sakura igual lo vio con claridad, entonces al hacercarse le dijo – sabia que eras tu

– no puedo creerlo que suerte tengo detebayo dijo naruto sonriendole – porque? Pregunto sakura

– porque podre, convivir contigo EN NUESTRA PRIMERA MISION JUNTOS NO? JE le sonrio naruto a sakura quien se sonrojo un poco.

– jmp! Dobe, sakura devemos irnos, en el camino se conocen mejor dijo sasuke – jaja claro, tienes razon teme dijo naruto sonriendole aun y muy feliz.

ME DISCULPO POR HAVERME AUSENTADO DURANTE UNAS SEMANA, PERO ME FUI DE VACACION, AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO 3, QUE PASARA CON SAKURA Y NARUTO.

ATT: NALY UZUMAKI


	4. NARUSAKU 4 : JURAMENTO

*NARUSAKU: ALA INVERSA DEL AMOR"*

"CAP 4 :JURAMENTO"

El equipo 7 salio de la aldea en marcha a su mision, la cual naruto no sabia ya que no habia ido a escucharla, durante una buena parte del camino, naruto iba viendo a sakura, ella sentia sus miradas pero no decia nada, sasuke iba hasta el frente alado de kakashi, sakura y naruto iban atrás, sin hablarse, entonces naruto decidio romper el silencio

– sa..sakura-chan, etto…pues esto se te cayo ayer, te lo devuelvo dijo naruto, sacando de su bolsillo la pulsera de sakura, esta la tomo con delicadeza, este se sonrojo un poco, entonces sakura le contesto

– gracias naruto, podrias ayudarme a ponermela

– SI! Dijo el uzumaki emocionado, entonces le ayudo a ponersela, ella lo observaba con algo de ternura, al ponersela continuaron caminando, poco despues sasuke dijo

– oye dobe, conoces este camino yo supongo, te acuerdas que por aquí se llega al valle donde peleamos hace 5 años, en aquella ocasión gane

– tienes mucha razon, pero esta vez ya no me ganarias te lo apuesto, me he vuelto doblemente fuerte, bueno kakashi-sensei adonde nos dirigimos? Pregunto naruto

– nos dirigimos a la tierra de la olas, iremos a escoltar al nieto de tazuna, un constructor de puentes, hace unos años nosotros ya habiamos trabado para el, ahora haremos lo mismo, solo que inari su nieto de 15 años contesto el portador del sharingan

– asi adonde escoltaremos al muchacho? Pregunto naruto

– lo escoltaremos de regreso a su aldea, lo que pasa esque el muchacho nos esta esperando, un poco mas adelante, asi que apresuremonos, ah y naruto leidy tsunade me pidio que te diera un recado, por parte del maestro jiraya( le avento un pergamino) contesto kakashi

– gracias, de que se tratara el mensaje de eron-sennin, lo leere en otra ocasión, demonos prisa detebayo dijo naruto sonriendo

– naruto, esta mision es clase a, eso quieres decir que habra muchos peligros, asi que quiero que te mantengas alejado de problemas que te quede claro dijo por ultimo kakashi

– asi es dobe, no te metas en problemas como es tu costumbre contesto sasuke

– teme, kakashi-sensei, si lo dicen por el demonio que hay dentro de mi, solo les puedo decir que no se preocupen, esta criatura que vive en mi interior, se quedara ahí para siempre, despues de todo el proximo hokage no se deja vencer tan facil, detebayo! Contesto naruto, con una mirada desisiva.

Sakura oyo la palabra demonio, en eso tuvo un recuerdo.  
*** FLASH BACK**

Tenia en entre sus brazos a sai, mal herido y sangrando mucho, este le decia con dificultad

– por..favor.. protege a nuestra aldea de los demonios y de akatsuki

– sai-kun, no me dejes pofavo, yo no puedo seguir sin ti, ni sasuke-kun, porfavor no me dejes decia sakura llorando. En eso sai, puso su mano en la mejilla de sakura, secando sus lagrimas, le sonrio, con su tipica sonrisita falsa, y contesto

– sa..kura, tu puedes cambiar nuestro mundo, pero no sola, necesitaras a alguien te ame, que te proteja, pero sobretodo que nunca se rinda, te confiare mi tarea, pero no seas como yo, me voy feliz sabiendo que tu y sasuke estaran bien, entonces sai cerro los ojos, poco a poco.

Sakura grito el nombre de sai, llorado, en ese momento sasuke aparecio igual, algo herido pero tratando de consolarla, kakashi, vio caido a sai, puso una cara de tristesa, pero justo en ese momento, un dolor se agito en el corazon de sakura, sintio un frio terrible que la invadio totalemente, y se desmayo.

Al despertar se encontraba en una cama de hospital, alado suyo estaba ino, kakashi y la 5° hokage, vestian de negro, recordo la muerte de sai, entonce comenzo a llorar, ino trataba de consolarla, y tsunade le dijo

– sai ha muerto pero no es momento de llorar, sakura devemos enfoncarnos en que su muerte no haya sido envano, tambien devo decirte que sasuke se ha ido a una mision, asi que sakura vuelvete mas fuerte con esto

– laidy tsunade, no cree que es muy exigente, acaba de perder a su mejor amigo dijo ino

– ino, tsunade-sama tiene mucha razon, noes momento para lloriquear, no dejare que la muerte de sai, sea envano, continuare con nuestra mision, de atrapar a todos lo demonios, antes que el enemigo contestaba sakura.

** FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Vio diferente a naruto y penso * el es un demonio, pero como es posible, porque no lo senti, como a los demas*. Siguieron caminando, al llegar a un spa, se encontraron con inari, que ya estaba mas grande, saludo a sakura y a sasuke, a la hora de saludar a naruto le dijo – quien eres tu?

– mucho gusto mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, miembro del equipo kakashi detebayo! Contesto naruto extendiendole la mano

– asi que tu eres el reemplazo de sai, diunavez te digo que jamas seras como el, laidy tsunade hubiera dejado asi al equipo kakashi, no con idiota como tu contesto inari

– que?!, yo no soy el reemplazo de sai, y no quiero serlo, yo se lo que significa para ellos 3 que este ocupando un lugar que no me corresponde, pero no por eso dejo ser miembro de este equipo, asi mocoso te protegere, y no me interesa si me hablas ono, mientras pueda dar mi vida acambio de la tuya lo hare contesto naruto.

Inari se queso sorprendidocon las palabras de naruto, al igual que sakura, continuaron el camino hacia la tierra de las olas, inari iba hablando con sakura, sasuke, iba alado de naruto, caminando como sinada, kakashi iba asta el frente, en eso unos ninja salieron, sakura protegio a inari, sasuke y naruto sacaron un kunai, y enfrentaron al enemigo. En eso momento cuando naruto estaba peleando contra uno, vio que 2 ninjas rodearon a inari y a sakura, entonces, akuchillo rapido al enemigo, hizo el jutsu multiclones de sombra, para crear el rasengan, corrio a asi alos enemigos de sakura, impactando el poder – rasengan! Grito el.

Todos voltearon asombrados, en eso otros 4 ninjas se dirian asia ellos, naruto, puso sus manos para proteger a sakura y a inari, y el paro un kunai, con su mano, se vio sangre tirada, sakura se asombro, al preguntarle naruto – sakura-chan, inari, se encuentran bien!?

– naruto, estas herido grito sakura, viendo que su mano de naruto , tenia un kunai enterrado, 4 clones de naruto habian atrapado a los ninjas, en eso el se quito el kunai, saliendole mas sangre y dijo

– te hare un JURAMENTO inari, mientras dependa de mi, que vivas, hare todo lo posible por protegerte, al igual que ati sakura-chan. Sasuke y kashi igual atrapado a los ninjas, se hacercaron con naruto y sakura, al ver sangrando la mano de naruto, sakura se hacerco a el y vendo su mano, parando el sangrando,entonces lo abrazo feliz y dijo – tu no eres un demonio, tu eres naruto uzumaki, gracias – sakura-chan! Dijo naruto abrazandolas.


End file.
